This invention relates to lawn mowers and more particularly to mowers of the type which include a riding frame pivotally connected to a mower assembly.
One type of lawn mower employed for cutting larger areas comprises a motor and drive assembly which is integral with the cutting assembly. A riding sulky is pivotally connected to the mower assembly for supporting the operator and includes a steering assembly and various controls. This type of mower, while less expensive than a full tractor, has certain shortcomings. For example, the pivotal connection between the riding sulky and the mower assembly often creates instability when operating in reverse, tight turns or on undulating terrain. Such mowers also tend to be unstable when the mower assembly is raised to permit servicing. In addition, the weight distribution of some prior art mowers of this type result in a tendency to bounce when traversing an uneven surface whereby scalping resulted.